Harder to breathe
by Trini08
Summary: What if SWAK had ended differently? What of Tony got worse, before he got better? Or what if he didnt get better at all? AU alternate ending SWAK.
1. Scene Continued

This is an alternate ending story to SWAK. Will he die, will he live? who knows, specially not me, lol. Will be a few chapters long or so.

* * *

"_I'm sorry I teased you with all those movies, Kate."_ Tony gasps. In the back of my mind, it almost sounds as if this is Tony's way of saying goodbye. I push that thought away quickly, though.

"_Teased? You've tortured me. For two years all I've heard is John Wayne and Clint Eastwood, James Bond."_ I retort, trying to lighten the mood. He can't die, he's Tony.

"_James Bond… is a character… played by Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Roger Moore, and Pierce Brosnan……………………. Why are you wearing a mask?"_ His voice is weak and quiet, but I hear what he asks just as loud as I hear the sickly cough that followed the small rant.

"_Because I have a cold."_ I tell him honestly. If these are my last minutes with him, I want him to know he didn't get me sick too.

"_Why aren't you sick?"_ He's confused now; he knows I lied to him. But then a look of almost happiness crosses his face, even if only for a second. He knows, he knows I'm not sick, he knows I'm ok and next to him getting better that's all that matters right now.

"_Because I'm stronger than you, Tony."_ I answer. But it's not true; I know it down in my bones. He's the stronger one; he can handle this job, when so many times I've had problems. But I'm trying to pull him into a conversation, because if I do then he won't let go.

"_Are not."_ He gasps again, barely audible.

"_Am too."_ Comes out of my mouth before I register that he's choking in the bed before me. With the help of Nurse Emma, we get him sitting up, and he coughs a few more times then suddenly goes limp and almost topples us over.

"Tony?!" I yell, but I'm being pulled back from him by Dr. Pitt. He tells me to leave, but I can't. All I can do is stand there and watch. Tony's too still, he isn't fidgeting in the bed but worst of all I notice his chest isn't heaving with every labored breath. I watch with horror as Dr. Pitt compresses Tony's chest; and suddenly my feet decide to move and they are carrying me out the door to Ducky's arms. I bury my head in his shoulder and cry. Tony's dead and there's nothing I can do.

I hear footsteps come running in and then suddenly stop next to me and Ducky. I don't even need to look up to see its Gibbs. I barely hear his almost whispered "No" over my sobs. We stand there as a team, and watch Dr. Pitt and Nurse Emma try to save our friend, our teammate.

* * *

Please R+R and stay tuned to see what happens to our dear Agent DiNozzo.


	2. The ICU

**OK, new chapter. sorry its taken me so long and sorry about all my other fics. i cant seem to find time to write between classes, work, internship, finals, studying, exit exams and the boards. lol, yes my life sux that much. But ne way, enough with the excuses, here is the next chapter.**

I sighed as I sat in the ICU waiting room. Tony's only allowed one visitor at a time, and right now Gibbs was in there with him. I sat back in her chair, rubbing my temples, remembering the events of only a few hours ago.

* * *

_The three of us, Ducky, Gibbs and I stood there and watched as the doctors worked on our friend, barely registering the code team that flew by us into the glass room. The doors remained closed so none of us could hear anything said, but to me, the silence outside the room was deafening and I would rather be in there, by Tony's side. I had stopped crying shortly after leaving Tony's side, unable to shed any more tears._

_"This isn't supposed to happen" Gibbs barely whispered behind me, but in the ominous stillness, it sounded like a shout. Both Ducky and I turned to him, questions in our eyes. "The bug had a suicide chain; it's been dead for an hour."_

_"Then why does he keep getting worse? Why is he dying?" I cried._

_"The Y. pestis must have done quite a number on poor Anthony's system; I imagine even if it's dead, he'll still have to deal with all that damage." Ducky stated._

_"The doctor at Lowell Pharmaceuticals said he had a 15 chance of survival." Gibbs added._

* * *

I sat up quickly as the doors to the ICU opened. Gibbs stepped into the hall, I've never seen him look so exhausted in the 2 years I've been working at NCIS. His eyes were tired and even sadder than normal. I stood and faced him, but before I could even ask, he answered my unspoken question.

"Go see him" He told me, his voice quiet and cheerless.

I simply nodded and walked through the doors. I didn't even need to ask at the nurse's desk where Tony's room was, I could see him the minute I entered the ward. He lay in the bed, all kinds of tubes connected to his body. He was intubated, numerous IV's with fluids and blood pouring into him and I suspected he also had a catheter. Even with everything that was happening, I inwardly smirked at the thought.

I silently sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand, unsure of what to say to him or if he could even hear me. It felt like several moments before I sobbed quietly to him.

"Oh Tony." I said "Why does this always happen to you? Huh?"

I reached forward with my other hand and brushed his hair off his forehead, taking in how puffy and swollen his face still looked and how the tip of his nose still wasn't back to its normal skin color. I never realized how sweet he looked when he was sleeping, and I guessed it was because the only times I'd even seen him asleep were the few times when he'd doze off at work or on a stakeout. This was different; this was him looking peaceful, albeit a medicated peacefulness. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

"Tony, you need to fight this." I whispered in his ear. "You need to get better, ok? I know you probably got this whole talk from Gibbs when he was in here a few minutes ago, but now you're hearing it from me, too. Get better, don't give up. We're all here for you, Tony."

I sat there with him for a while longer, holding his hand in mine, letting my fingers brush over his face and hair and watching his face for any signs of waking. Before I left, I whispered in his ear again.

"Don't leave us, please."

**I know its short, but i hope you liked it. I have an idea for where to go with this now. Please R+R, thanks**


End file.
